When Will You See
by Kai-ren
Summary: You have this guy best friend who is so blind to the fact that you like him. As his girl best friend he is just thinks of you as a friend nothing more. You just continue on loving him despite this fact. Then he realizes that he loves you but he is too lat
1. Default Chapter

When Will You See?

By: Kai-ren

Disclaimer: I do not own Gatekeepers. They are owned by GONZO. I do not own the lyrics "Dadalhin" this is from Regine Velasquez. Green Archers and Blue Eagles are the rightful owners of De La Salle University and Ateneo De Manila University respectively. Ok, I only own Rika, Mayo, Suki, Kimi and Ri. Also I own the other teachers and names unrelated to this fic. I don't own Starbucks nor their drinks. 

Chapter 1: Got To Know You

          Another ordinary day in school. As usual the class is noisy. Everyone is doing his or her thing. 

          "Ei, Ruriko!" Mayo called.

          "Well what is it?" Ruriko asked her friend. 

They sat down in their seats while their other classmates fool around.

"You said that you're looking fro a prom date." Mayo said to her.

          "Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll just go by myself." Ruriko chuckled. 

          But deep inside she's denying what she said.

          "That wouldn't be fun."

          "Why not?" Ruriko felt sad by this.

          "You know, prom, girl-boy thing…" Mayo tied to persuade her friend.

          " I don't know I'll think about it, ok?"

          "Whatever you say…."

          **bell rings**

"Teacher's coming!" Someone yelled.

          Everybody ran to their seats and kept silent. Some even opened their books.

          "Good morning class." Mr. Takayama, the Chemistry teacher greeted.        

          "Good morning Mr. Takayama." The class greeted in return.

          "Today we are going to take up the different bond formations of chemicals…."

          An hour passed by. Then the bell rings.

          "Ok class, next we'll be talking about the chemical combinations…"

          During the discussion, Mayo and Ruriko were talking to each other.

          "Pssst…Ruriko, you still there?"

          "What is it Mayo?"

          "Are you doing anything later?"

          "Uhm…nothing I guess."

          "You know maybe we can hang out with the kada and stuff."

          "I'll see."

          "Ms. Ikusawa and Ms. Isunagi!" Mr. Takayama called the girls' attention.

          Ruriko and Mayo quickly poised themselves. The whole class just chuckled because of the two girls.

          Later in the afternoon, classes were over and students went off to their hangouts. Typical teen-agers eh…=)

          "Ruriko, let's go to Starbucks." Mayo invited.

          "Sure!" Ruriko agreed and off they went to have frapuccino and some talking.

          The girls arrived after much walking. They walked in and were greeted by their kada-mates. 

          "Ei, what took you guys so long?"

          "How far have you guys been walking?"

          Mayo sat down beside Rika and Ruriko beside Kimi.

          "Well, on the way here we went to look around." Ruriko explained.

          "Looking at guys or what?" Rika asked. 

          "Most likely guys.." Kimi added.

          The girls just went on laughing. After drinks of frapuccino and pastries, they decided to go home since it was kind of late.

          "See you guys!" The barkada bid their goodbyes to each other.

          Ruriko walked home. She was unaware of the danger surrounding her. But it was all right since she knows how to defend herself.

          "Prom? I don't know and I give up."

          **trashcans falling**

          "What was that? Maybe it was some cat…"

          Ruriko ignored the sounds. Still, she knew something was wrong.

          "Hey girl. Walking alone?" One guy steeped into the scene.

          "Isn't it very late already?" Then another one came.

          This wasn't good at all.

          "Run? Fight?" Ruriko asked herself.

          Panic was running into her. She didn't know. The two guys seemed to be armed so this was hard to deal with. On the other side of things, Shun Ukiya was walking by.

          "Man, how can skateboarding be this hard?" Shun just kept on walking home with his board. However, he notices Ruriko being surrounded by two guys.

          "Ei, what are you guys doing?" Shun stepped into things.

          "Keep out of this kid." "Yeah! Get lost now!"

          "Well I'll show you…" Shun said.

          Ruriko was stunned. She didn't expect someone to actually save her. She was not the type who liked to be saved. That's because she ain't dependent on anybody.

          On to the fight, Shun used his board to hit this guy on the head. The other tried to thrust his knife to Shun but Shun kicked him right to the gut. The fight went on. Like all fights there was the winner. The two guys ran out and leaving Ruriko and Shun.

          "You know I could've taken them down." Ruri said.

          "Well, at least I saved you the trouble of doing it." Shun answered.

          "You're right. Thank you for that."

          "Well, you should say thanks to my board here." Shun pointed out to his broken board he was holding.

          "Gee, sorry. I'll pay for that."

          "Nah, that's ok. I'm Shun. You must be…"

          "Ruriko, Ruriko Ikusawa."

          "Shun Ukiya by the way."

          "Well, it's late already I must get going."

          "You're right."

          "Thank you again…hehe…=)"

          "Take care now." 


	2. Haven't we Met Before may gusto sa isa't...

Chapter 2: Haven't we met before? I kinda like you. (may gusto sa isa't isa)

          **alarm clock rings**

          It was another day of school. Ruriko couldn't sleep last night.

          "I wonder who he was anyway." She walked into the shower and turned on the heater and closed the curtain. "His uniform is very familiar. I bet he's easy to find. I really feel sorry for his board."

          After a few minutes, Ruriko dressed up and went down to her parents.

          "Good morning mom and dad!" Ruriko greeted her parents.

          "Good morning Ruri!" Her dad greeted.

          "Morning Sweety!" Her mom also did.

          "I need to hurry to school now."

          "Eat something first." Ruri's mom called before she could get out.

          "Ok, fine."

          Ruriko sat down and ate some pancakes. She finished eating as soon as she can.

          "Take care now, bye." Ruri's dad warned her. 

          "I will."

          Off she went to school. She didn't know if she should tell her friends about yesterday. Soon, she was in school already.

          "Morning Ikusawa!" Her classmates greeted her. Ruriko just smiled at them. Mayo saw her on the way to the classroom.

          "Ei, how you?" Mayo asked cheerfully. 

          "Well, you wouldn't believe what happened yesterday."

          "Tell it later to Kimi and Rika."

          "Sure. I'll keep it to myself until later."

          The girls kept on giggling on the way to their room. As usual, the classroom in the morning would be the same as always, undyingly noisy. Anyway, Geometry was the first subject. Not a pretty sight for others though. 

          "Good morning class." Ms. Kazama greeted.

          "Good morning Ms. Kazama." The same goes for the class. 

          Ugh..how good can this get. Want me to write about proving, postulates, theorems, and other geometrical figures? Guess not. (3rd year students good luck na lang sa'tin.) Geometry class ended. Recess now.

          "Ei, I heard you had fun yesterday." Rika snuggled to Ruriko.

          "What happened to you anyway?" Kimi asked energetically. 

          "Nothing much." Ruriko answered with a smile.

          "Well, are you sure?" Mayo grinned.

          The kada-mates sat down and giggled and all. 

          "Ok here's the thing about yesterday…" Ruriko told her story. Her friends were so like excited. They couldn't help themselves. Ruriko's story was like the oh-my-god-how-sweet type of stories. The day passed by. Ruri's friends couldn't get over the story.

          "I wish someone would do the same for me." Mayo wished.

          "Dream on girl." Kimi said to Mayo.

          "Well shout out help maybe that would work." Rika advise.

          "Ruriko, I wonder if you'll meet him again later this afternoon." Mayo said to Ruriko.

          The girls just went home. They didn't go out afraid they would be attacked. Deep inside they wanted some guy like Shun to save them except for Ruriko. She just wanted to befriend him. 

          Another school week then it was Saturday. Coincidently, Ruriko's friend Suki introduced her to a boy namely, Shun Ukiya. 

          **doorbell rings**

          Ruriko went to answer the door.

          "Hi Ruri? Hope you're not busy today." Suki came to visit Ruriko bringing along Ruriko's savior. 

          "Well, what brings you here?"

          "Just wanted you to meet someone…" Suki tugged Shun to her side. "Here, this is Shun Ukiya. Shun this is Ruriko Ikusawa."

          Shun didn't expect this nor did Ruriko. Both of them just stood there. Shocked I supposed. AT least they got to meet each other again. They should be happy for it. 

          "Uhm..guys are you okay?" Suki waved her hands in front of her friends' faces.

          "Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in."

          "Why of course Ruriko."

          "Finally you guys came back to reality."

          They settled in and talked about things. Not once did Ruriko nor did Shun mentioned about their first meeting. It's good to be private once in a while. 

          "Would you like more juice?" Ruriko offered Shun.

          "No thanks. I'm fine." Shun answered.

          "So do you have anyone to take to the prom?" Suki changed the topic. "Ruri?"

          "Oh..well I don't know yet…" Startled Ruriko said.

          "It looks like you have by the way you're blushing." Shun just grinned to himself. He just wanted to point out Ruri's red face. 

          "Whatever!" Ruri raised her tone.

          Well all day long they just talked. Ruriko had a fun time because of Shun. This means Ruriko likes Shun. 

          A few months Ruriko and Shun got to know better. They were friends. They became best friends. You know they talked about almost everything. Shun would always whine to Ruriko his love problems. How pathetic! Some guys can be like that you know. 

          **cellphone beeps**

          "Who's this?" Ruriko opened her text message and of course it was Shun.

          'Ruriko, cn u help me?=)' 

          "not again, maybe he was dumped again. As always." 

          Some guys can be so insensitive. Like, you're telling a girl you're girl-problems. Don't they think the girl they are telling to would get annoyed? Well I would but the guy is my friend, fine crush to put it that way.

          "Fine, I'll call him then. Don't want to waste my text." 

          Ruriko got the phone and dialed Shun's number. Shun's phone rang twice before he answered it. 

          "Hello, may I please speak to Shun?" Ruriko asked.

          "Ruriko, I'm glad you called. I've got this problem." Shun was acting like a baby.  

          "Well, what's wrong now?" 

          "This girl that I've been seeing for a week now was so nice. She would text me how cute my voice is. After a while when we met again she wouldn't talk to me."

          "Are you sure you didn't do anything wrong?"

          "How can I? I'm too nice and too sweet."

          "Sweet? Nice? Are you using the right adjectives?"

          "Very funny…seriously I didn't do anything."

          "Maybe the girl's just weird that's all."

          "I guess…"

          "As long as you didn't do anything wrong, you're fine."

          The two friends talked for a while. The usual between the two is that they would fight over basketball. Ruriko was with Murajandai Green Archers and Shun with Kisetsu Blue Eagles. The argument would end at some point until the other gets tired. (Sorry kayo may hangover pa ako sa UAAP. Animo La Salle!)

          Time passed by. Ruriko was getting tired of Shun's petty girl-problems. Ruriko doesn't even have a love life. If you had a friend like Shun wouldn't you get pissed off? 

          Like all girls, especially Ruriko, she would forgive Shun's whining. If you were a true friend, would you understand? Of course you will.

          "Ruriko is so nice unlike those girls." Shun thought. "She would be perfect and all but damn why's she so tough."

          How dense can Shun be? Men can't even see the feelings of the opposite sex. A month has passed and there were still no changes between the two.

          **cell rings**

          "Hello." Ruriko answered.

          "Ei, it's me Shun. How's about if I pick you up at your house and go malling or watch a movie?"

          "Sure! What time then?"

          "An hour maybe. Is it ok?"

          "Oh sure. An hour then. Bye!"

          With that Ruriko just got excited. 

          "Why am I so excited. It's just Shun anyway."

          On the other side of the world…

          "Aah..Ruriko..wait! Why am I like this?" Shun asked himself. 

          Do they like each other to be like that? Don't know yet. Maybe so. If not, then why do they act excited when they are just going to hangout in the mall? The hour passed after the talk on the phone…

          **doorbell rings **

Ruriko opens the door.

          "Ei, want to come in?" Invited Ruriko.

          "Sure." Shun replied.

          "Well, where are we going to?" Ruriko asked.

          "Q4. The place is nice. Or maybe to Flashplant. It's up to you."

          "Ok, Q4. C'mon let's go."

          Shun and Ruriko walked around Q4 checking out some clothes and other things. Basically they were just window-shopping.

          "Want to watch a movie?"  Shun asked.

          "Ok, as long as it's not a love story." She answered.

          "For a girl you ain't that mushy."

          "Is that a compliment or an insult? Well for a guy you're too emotional."

          The two just laughed while on their way to buy tickets and food. Fine they were teasing each other. Finally they had the best seats in the cinema. Well, love story was out so they chose an action-comedy. That's much better than crying you're heart out while watching. 

          They had the best time. They were hanging out as friends not as fiancés. Strictly friendship. However, after waking out of the movie…

          "Shun!" A girl called.

          "Oh, hi there Ri!" Shun greeted back.

          Ri obviously is one of Shun's prospects. We can say that Shun had a lot of girl friends in that sense. Too many if you would ask me. Anyway, this girl had the nerve to slip her arm into Shun's. The nerve of that flirtatious girl!

          "Shun you better do something before I kill you both soon…" Ruriko whispered. 

          Shun was tied up. Ruriko is restraining herself while Ri flirts around. 

          "Ei, sorry I better go now…bye.." Ruriko couldn't stand it anymore so she left them there. 

          "Wait you see I…" Before Shun could finish Ruriko was gone.

          "Shun, let's go see what's there." Ri flirtingly said to Shun.

          This was too much. Ruriko thought everything would be ok. While walking home angry, Ruriko kept thinking about Shun. In the mall however…

          "Ri I better get going now." Shun said to Ri.

          "But.." Ri tried to persuade Shun but…

          "I've got to go sorry.." With that, Shun left and texted Ruriko. He wanted to apologize for what happened after the movie. 

Hello, if I were Ruriko I'd forget about Shun already. (Ay naku, mga lalake talaga naman…) Well, for a week or so Ruriko can't get over the fact that Shun 'dumped her' for Ri. Little did she know that Shun was feeling guilty all this time since that day. 

          So for weeks, they were trying to cool off. Shun couldn't stand it any longer…

          **cellphone beeps**

          "Oh, it's from him. I wonder what this is?"

          'I'm really sorry. Pls. Talk to me now.'

          "Really sorry? I don't know" Thinking long and hard she finally replies.

          Her text:

                    Fyn, ur sorry…I 4give u mybe a lil.=)

          When Shun received her text, he was happy, too happy if you ask me. 


	3. You're So Blind

Chapter 3: You're So Blind

          **alarm clock rings**

          Ruriko wakes up. 

          "Oh, new message." She said. She opens her cell phone inbox and sees who it is. To her surprise it was 'him'. 

          "Kageyama, why?" Stunned she thought. Then, she immediately erased his text message. "Everything was all over but why are you doing this?"

          The next day…

          "Won't you quit?!" Ruriko cried out loud. She forgot him already but now he's trying to get her back. To ignore this she just shrugged this off and got ready for school.

          "Ei, morning! What's wrong?" Mayo asked. 

          "Nothing in particular." Replied Ruriko.

          Then they just walked to their classroom. There was a heavy emotion bearing down on poor Ruri.

          After classes, she wasn't feeling too good. When Shun found out about his, he went over to Ruri's so that he could cheer her up.

          "Ruri, what's wrong with you? You don't look too well." Shun being concerned and all.

          "No, really…I'm fine." Ruriko replied.

          "You're lying from the looks of it."

          "I'm sorry if I have worried you.."

          "Don't be, like I said before that I'm here if ever you need anything."

          "Thanks for your concern…but please don't worry yourself over me."

          The following days, there were no changes. Until an unexpected visitor came…

          **doorbell rings**

          "Who is it?" Ruriko asked but no one answered so she opened the door.

          "Hello. How have you been lately?" Asked Kageyama.

          "You?"

          "Well please come to the café with me…" Kageyama offered his hand. "I have something to tell you."

          "Why should I?"

          "Well because you wouldn't answer my messages."

          "Fine then."

          At the café…

          "Please, we're over, just accept it." Ruriko pleaded.

          "No, it is too hard for me and for you also. " Kageyama protested.

          "It isn't, in fact I forgot about you until…"

          "Until? Until I began contacting you?"

          "Yes. " Silently she answered.

          There was a moment of silence. She was playing around with her food while Kageayama was thinking of what he was going to say.

          "If you want me to be happy" Ruri started. "please forget about me."

          Kageyama held her hands. "Ruriko I can't." His eyes were pleading not to let her walk out on him.

          "Please…" She took back her hands. "I'm sorry if things didn't work out. Perhaps it'll never will."

          "If that's what you want." Kageyama hastily left the café. He was hurt but he didn't want Ruriko hurt so he just accepted the fact that they could never be. 

          Now Ruriko felt there was something wrong. Why would her ex-bf be so angry? Other than being rejected. Yes, things happen for a reason so accept it. 

          "I'm sorry but it has to be." Ruriko said after he left.

          End of that part…I hope.

          A few months…everything was perfect. Ruriko and Shun were best friends. Even years after they were still best friends. However, something was still missing…

          "Shun…" Ruriko started.

          "Yes, what is it?" He asked.

          "Now, that everything is going our way how do you feel?"

          "I feel perfect!" Excitedly he said.

          "Why?"

          "You wouldn't believe this…I've found the perfect girl of my dreams."

          "Who?" Hoping it was her.

          "Lana…my girlfriend."

          The words struck Ruriko like no other. Sadness, anger and jealousy filled Ruriko everywhere.

          "By the way, don't you have a bf?"

          "No." 

          "How come?"

          "Well I don't. Now I must be going."

          'The nerve of him.' Ruri thought.

          Months passed. Well again they were talking in some garden.

          "Ruriko what's wrong?" Asked Shun.

          "Nothing." Ruriko replied softly.

          "You know we broke up." 

          "Why?"

          "I guess it's like that."

          "No, you're wrong. Maybe there's a reason why things happen."

          "Yeah, like how many girlfriends have I had?"

          "Infinity?"

          "Maybe there will be no right girl for me."

          To this answer, Ruriko wanted to tell Shun that she is here. Hello! You're so blind! Ruriko finally had the courage to say what she needed to say all along. She stood up in front of him and started.

          "Why are you always telling me your problems?"

          "What do you mean?"

          "For one thing I'm sick of it you telling me your love-heart-breaking problems!"

          "Then I'll stop. Sorry."

          "And another…can't you see that I'm here for you and maybe you might see…"

          "See what?"

          "Gosh! You are so blind."

          "How come?!" Shun finally stood up.

          Tears started to run down Ruriko's face. Shun could see her very sad. He wiped away the tears from her face. 

          "Ruri, I'm sorry if I was such a burden. I didn't mean anything."

          "No, the reason for me crying is that I'm too hurt. I want to say I love you…"

          "I don't know what to say."

          "All this time, I've been loving you secretly. Inside I was hurting whenever you're with someone."

          "I'm sorry. I didn't know…"

          The mood was so melancholic like time stopped for this moment. Yet, it was enchanting for some reason. Shun hugged Ruriko while she wept at his clothes. He just soothes her by caressing her hair gently.

          They stayed that way…maybe for an eternity if others could see it.

          "Maybe you're right." Shun said.

          "Right about what?"

          "Right about that I was blind to see your feelings."

          "I know. It's all right if you don't love me."

          "No you're wrong. I'll learn to love you."

          "But what if you don't?"

          "If I don't then I guess it will be my loss."

          "I feel so hopeless. Please don't make any promises."

          "You're hurt. I know so that's why I'll try to make things better by loving…"

          Is it the end? From the looks of things, there won't be any happy endings. 


	4. Dadalhin Bring

Chapter 4: Dadalhin (Bring)

This is the songfic chapter. I'm sorry for those who won't be able to understand the song. I will provide the translation.

I.

Ang pangarap ko'y nagmula sayo 

"I thought you were the one." Ruri said.

"Sorry if I wasn't." Shun replied.

Sayong ganda ang puso'y di makalimot 

_Tuwing kapiling ka tanging nadarama_

Shun just stares at Ruri crying. He helds her more closer

to his chest.

Ang pagsilip ng bituin sa iyong mga mata 

"You're so lovely to see you like this…"

Ang saya nitong pag-ibig 

_Sana ay di na mag-iiba_

"I wish this was all a dream." Ruri said closing her eyes.

"Yes, I hope so too."

II.

Ang pangarap ko ang iyong binubuhay 

_Ngayong nagmamahal ka sa'kin ng tunay_

"Why haven't I seen it that you were here, my best friend?" Shun questiond himself.

At ang tinig mo'y parang musika 

"It's not your fault that you didn't notice me."

Nagpapaligaya sa munting nagwawala 

_Ang sarap nitong pag-ibig _

_Lalo pa noong sinabi mong…_

"Shun maybe I hoped too much for you not actually thinking

how you would feel."

Chorus:

Dadalhin kita sa aking palasyo 

"Don't blame your heart. I'm the stupid one here." 

Shun said this and she just chuckled.

Dadalhin hanggang langit ay manibago 

_Ang lahat ng ito'y pinangako mo_

_Dadalhin lang pala ng langit ang pangarap ko_

It would be forever that they were finally close.

III.

Nang mawalay ka sa aking pagsinta 

They finally stopped hugging and stared at each other.

Bawat saglit gabing lamig ang himig koo 

"I never thought this would happen."

"Neither did I." Then Ruriko smiled at Shun.

Hanap ang yakap mo, haplos ng 'yong puso 

_Parang walang ligtas kundi lumuha_

"Please stop crying Ruriko."

"Well, try wiping off your tears first."

Ang hapdi din nitong pag-ibig 

_Umasa pa sa sinabi mong…_

"Ruri I promise you…"

(Repeat chorus)

IV.

Umiiyak, umiiyak ang puso ko 

_Ala-ala pa ang sinabi mo_

_Noong nadarama pa ang pag-ibig mo…_

"Before I knew that I loved you..." Shun explained. "I'm sure of

it but I wasn't sure that you did too…"

(Repeat chorus)

"You're too late I guess." Ruri felt like sobbing again.

"No, but I'm afraid you won't take me back."

Ang lahat ng ito'y pinangako mo 

_Dadalhin lang pala ng hangin ang pangarap ko_

"Don't make any promises."

"I Won't."

[End of song]

          "Give me a chance."

          "Yet, I'm afraid it won't…"

          "No, I'll make this work. I will do it."

          "But…"

          "I don't want to see you hurt."

          Shun put his hands on to Ruriko's shoulders.

          "I don't want my best friend to hurt or rather be hurt without me knowing."

          "Chances? If you believe this will work out then I believe it too."

          They both smiled. Shun caressed her face. His lips were slowly nearing hers. This was it. Kiss between the two best friends. It was sweet, sincere and pure. So it was a happy ending after all.=)

**_``OWARI``_**

          For those who want the translation please e-mail me and I'll send it to you.

          kai-ren@tokyo.com


End file.
